Hammerhead
' Hammerhead' is one of the vehicles introduced in Twisted Metal (1995). It appears in every Twisted Metal game, except for Twisted Metal 4 and Twisted Metal: Black. Hammerhead also appears in Twisted Metal (2012), albeit as a non-playable boss vehicle. Hammerhead has always been a monster truck and distinctively has been driven by different contestants in every appearance it has made. Hammerhead's Special Weapon always involved crushing opponents using its giant wheels. Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicle: Ford F-Series 'Hammerhead' A MONSTER that crushes its enemies under its giant tires. It handles for crud, but its power is awesome! Drivers: Dave & Mike A stolen monster truck, two high school drop outs, and a collection of hard rock CD's. What could possibly go wrong! Vehicle Type: ''' '''Special Weapon: 5/5 * Crusher: Smash opponents to a pulp under your giant treads of death! Crush your opponents under your massive tires with this attack. NOTE: Hammerhead's special move occurs automatically if you are within "crushing range" of an enemy and if you have enough Special Weapon energy units left. You do not have to hit the special weapon button to execute this attack. Speed: 1/5 Handling: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: KILRGRN (Killer Green) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: 1976 Ford Bronco 'Hammerhead' Drivers: Mike & Stu Vehicle Type: Monster truck Handling: Sluggish Armor: 3/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Monster Crush: Hammerhead's Special Weapon allows the monster truck to crush an enemy under its wheels. Simply drive into another vehicle and the wheels do the rest! The weapon is automatic; it is not necessary to press the fire button. Be careful when chasing a victim! Though they cannot stop your hit-and-run, your enemies can still defend themselves! Speed: 1/5 License Plate: BLUDEE WHLS (Bloody Wheels) Twisted Metal III Vehicle: Jeep Wrangler 'Hammerhead' Driver: Granny Dread Vehicle Type: Monster truck Handling: Sluggish Armor: 3/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Stomp: Useful for ramming opponents and sending these foul-mouthed hooligans running back to their mommies. Speed: 1/5 Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Driver Name: Hammerhead Vehicle This monster truck is meant for crushing cars! Its tires can grow spikes and shred other cars to pieces. Get close to your opponents and press the Fire Weapon button button for car crushing action! Name: Hammerhead (Dodge Power Wagon) Armor: 8/10 Acceleration: 6/10 Top Speed: 5/10 Handling: 5/10 Special Weapon: Spikes will come out of the wheel and the monster truck will pounce on the vehicle three times before jumping off. Twisted Metal: Head-On Hammerhead (Ford F-150) is operated by Catfish. Here he enters the tournament to claim a human trophy. To unlock him, you have to beat the Sky Track mini-game (in Tokyo Rooftops) by coming in first place. Character Bio Name: Catfish Vehicle: Hammerhead Handling: 2 Armor: 6 Special Weapon: 6 *'Special Weapon:' Ram Attack - Leaps into the air and crushes cars underneath its wheels. It will only work if there's a blue rectangle around the car when near other vehicles. Speed: 2 Twisted Metal (2012) In this installment Hammerhead appears in Sunsprings, California as the final enemy in Needles Kane's campaign (The Brothers Grimm), along with Slayer. They look identical, but have different colors - Hammerhead is red and Slayer is yellow. Trivia General * Hammerhead, along with Spectre, has always had a different driver in every game. * Hammerhead was scheduled to be in Twisted Metal: Harbor City, but no special weapon was developed for the vehicle. It was given a solid green paint job to resemble the original design from TM1. After Harbor City's cancellation Hammerhead's solid design was kept for Twisted Metal: Head-On, except the paint color was changed to a rusted blue. Twisted Metal (1995) *Hammerhead's color in the game is green, but in the lost ending, it's blue. Hammerhead could have possibly been colored blue in the beta because of this. It is unknown why Hammerhead's color changed. *Hammerhead, having two drivers in the first game, was the first vehicle to introduce a concept of having two drivers in a vehicle instead of one. This concept was later applied to Twisted Metal (2012), although the passengers acted as gunners. Twisted Metal 2 * Hammerhead's original name in the Twisted Metal 2 beta was Deadhead. ** In a later beta version of Twisted Metal 2, Hammerhead was renamed to Hammer Head. Twisted Metal 4 * On Create Car mode, it is possible to create a monster truck and name it Hammerhead. However, you cannot give it it's signature Special Weapon. * Hammerhead was originally going to be in the game and and was simply named Monster Truck. Twisted Metal: Head-On * Hammerhead's ending may be a reference to Mr. Grimm's ending in TM(1995), as they both wanted Calypso (yet Catfish failed to capture him, Mr. Grimm took him without a problem). *There is a glitch that involves Hammerhead's Special Weapon. If activated at a precise distance, one of two events will happen: 1. Hammerhead disappears and reappears with the game treating it like the player had fallen into water or a pit. 2. The screen will go blank showing only the HUD and nothing else. You will have to quit if the latter happens. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Non-Playable Vehicles Category:Bosses